Strange Alternatives
by VballChick1
Summary: Ian wants Amy, and Dan wants Natalie. What happens when they both discover a rather peculiar alternative? One Shot! Please review, it makes me happy! :D


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**DAN'S POV**

"_Daniel!" Natalie growled in my ear. I moaned and bucked my hips, but she held me in place while she kept tying. That girl was stronger that she looked. _

_She brushed my tip with her entrance and I tried to squirm, but the ropes that now tied me to the bed held fast. "Jesus Christ Natalie. Just fuck me already!" _

"_I don't know… I'm pretty tired." She mock-yawned. "I think I'll turn in. Right. Here." She rolled over and lay on top of me, her bare butt pressing against my dick. My erection would've stood straight up if she hadn't been laying on top of it. _

"_Nat. I swear, if you don't let me in right now, I'll have to rape you." I was proud that my voice held firm. And also that she couldn't see my head thrown back in ecstasy from the feel of her smooth butt cheeks against me. _

_She looked over her shoulder at me, white teeth flashing in the dark, "Well, when you say it like that…"_

_Like a viper, she sprang on top of me and I felt her tongue against my dick, running up, down. I cursed and bucked into her mouth, only to have her clamp her lips around me, holding me in place. Never breaking eye contact, she took me all in. For a second I thought I was choking her, but then I felt her throat muscles close around me and I screamed. _

_She held my hips down and brought me in and out. Just when I knew I was about to cum, she stopped, cold. _

_I was so aroused, my cock was like three times its normal size. I needed release. But I knew begging would get me nowhere. If I wanted to take her, I needed to be assertive. I looked her in the eye, refusing to show my desperation. "Natalie, ride me."_

_She smiled and positioned my tip at her entrance. I almost cummed right there from excitement, but held myself back. Oh man, this was the moment I'd been waiting for for months now. Natalie and I were finally going to have sex. _

_She took a deep breath, brought her hips back, and— _

I sat straight up, my heart, or rather, my dick pounding. Lord have mercy, not another dream. I lay back in defeat, slipping my hands down my boxers and working myself down from my high. I'd been having these dreams for a week now— explicit fantasies of Natalie and I's first time. Not like there'd ever _be_ a first time. That chick hated my guts.

_You know,_ that naughty voice inside of me whispered _you could pleasure yourself and just _pretend_ it's her. It's the next best thing. _

For a second, I was tempted, and my fingers froze on my cock. I gave an experimental squeeze, instantly turned hard again, and took my hands away. No. If it was ever going to happen, it would be the real thing, not some self-induced fantasy.

Rolling around, I glanced at my watch. Five O Clock. I suppose it wasn't too early to take a shower. I'd just tell Amy I was coming back from an early-morning workout. Rolling over, I got to my feet, and grabbed a towel, heading out of my room and towards the guys' shared bathroom.

"UUUUhhhhhh…"

I stopped in my tracks. Did I just hear what I think I heard? And was that moan… accented?

"_Amy_."

My mouth fell open. Oh no. My sister was _not_ fucking that British Bastard!

Creeping up to the door from which the offending sounds were eliciting, I pressed my ear to the wood.

"Fuck, Amy! Faster!"

My heart seized. What if he was raping her? What if she was tied up? What if he was using her as some kind of deranged, living sex toy? My heart pounded furiously, and, and quietly as I could, I turned the knob and pushed open the door.

Peeking around, I braced myself for some kind of horrific sexual engagement. But when I saw what was unfolding before me, I gaped in surprise and delight.

Ian Kabra writhed on his bed, alone. Both his hands gripped his dick, just below the cockring positioned around it. He pumped into his hand, moaning and staring up at the sky in bliss. I followed his gaze and had to resist laughing out loud. A picture of Amy was plastered on the ceiling.

I couldn't believe it. _Ian Kabra_ was masturbating to a picture of my _sister_! I wanted to laugh, but then, out of nowhere, my just-deflated erection started throbbing. I found myself watching in fascination as Ian's fingers worked expertly over his cock, wondering what it would feel like if those hands pleasured me.

Then I shook my head, hard. Was I seriously thinking about Ian giving me a handjob? No way, that wasn't how I rolled. But, somehow, I couldn't tear my gaze away as his erection grew even further. My dick responded, straining against my boxers. Suddenly, I felt the overwhelming urge to take them off, and my fingers were moving before I could react.

They slid down my legs and cool air hit my hot cock, making it even harder. I was now naked except for my T-shirt, and somehow my hands got to it before I could stop them.

So there I was, standing, stark naked and completely turned on in Ian Kabra's bedroom. While he was masturbating.

But that wasn't the end of it, because Ian wasn't finished and this bad boy wasn't going away on its own. Sighing, I finally gave into temptation, figuring I'd already removed all my clothes, so I might as well make tonight worth while. Making sure to close the door, I sidled up to where Ian was thrusting his hips and all but screaming my sister's name. He didn't even notice—he had his eyes closed in pleasure.

A wicked smile formed on my face as an idea popped into my mind. Hoping my voice sounded even the slightest bit like Amy's, I put my mouth on Ian's ear and groaned sexily, "Ooooh Ian, faster!" I licked, then blew slightly.

His back arched, his dick standing straight up. His rod suddenly looked extremely appetizing, and I found myself licking my lips. _Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it._

Removing his fingers, I took over the handjob. Ian didn't seem to notice, just gripped his bed frame and squeezed his eyes shut even tighter.

I got on the bed and slid under Ian, positioning my head between his legs. Taking a deep breath, I took his length into my mouth, trying to transfer my tongue-fucking skills to giving a blowjob. I didn't expect it to feel so good. But the Kabra's hot, fleshy cock throbbed and writhed in my mouth, and I moaned. I wrapped my tongue around it and felt around to Ian's backside, squeezing the smooth, tan flesh.

"OOOOH AMY!" Ian ground into my mouth, "Don't stop, baby!"

And then I just couldn't help myself, "Ian…" I thrust into him, and he screamed, finally opening his eyes.

When those amber orbs locked on me, he froze, jaw slack. But I refused to turn back after I'd come this far. I thrust in and out and his eyes rolled back, choosing to focus on the picture of my sister instead.

He rolled over, taking me with him. I thought he was going to kick me out, and I opened my mouth to protest. I hadn't even cumed yet!

But instead, Ian got on his hands and knees, draping me over his back. My heart pounded—he smelled like clove. I thrust over and over. In out, in out. Pretty soon we were both screaming. Ian's accent made it easy to pretend it was Natalie I was fucking, and before long I was on a roll, going at full speed.

"Natalie….uuuuuhhhhhh…" I fucked Ian's hole until I lost count of how many times I came.

Then Ian's dark eyes locked on mine, and he smirked, "My turn."

Suddenly, we were flipped over and Ian was laying on top of me, my dick still inside him. I attempted to pull out, but didn't make it very far before Ian tightened around me.

I yelled in pure bliss. I'd never felt anything like it before. Ian moved slowly, tightening further with each thrust.

"NATALIE!" I came inside him, arching my back and begging for more.

Ian groaned and released, showering both our legs in his cum.

We both collapsed from exhaustion, and I pulled out of him carefully. We lay on the bed, side by side, breathing hard.

Finally, Ian murmured, "Dan Cahill, if you tell anyone about this, you'll be dead before you can say 'fuck'."

"Not a problem." I winked, "We should do this more often."

Turning back, I blew out a breath before holding out my fist. Ian bumped his against mine, and drifted off to sleep.

Fuck yeah.


End file.
